The Room Of Requirement, A Hogwarts History
by Volfinator
Summary: Many people have come across the room of requirements, couples seeking a place to be together, friends running from teachers, teachers looking to hide things and more. These are their stories. One shots, lemon, fluff, friendship and more. Please read and review for your requested characters and one shots.
1. A long time ago

"What on earth is this idiot planning" thought Molly as she snuck her way around another dark corridor, constantly checking for roaming teachers. Bloody hell this boy had done it. If she got caught she was going to give him a piece of her mind. Filch would hang her from her toes for this. Working up a bit of frustration she made her way to the astronomy tower, she felt along the cool stone walls to help keep her balance as she walked up the stairs. She reached the top and peeked around the corner.

There sat Arthur. Sitting rather gloomily. He must think I wasn't coming thought Molly. She watched him sigh and look up at the sky with clear sadness in his expression. She took a bit of pleasure in knowing he cared that much about her. She rounded the corner and snuck up behind him. She then swung her leg over the stone bench and plonked down next to him. Arthur wheeled to look at her in surprise.

His face lit up when he realised it was her. Clear relief written across his face. She felt herself blush and busied herself patting her unruly red curls down. "Arthur I swear if we get caught I will kill you" she threatened.

Arthur smiled at her and took her hand in his. "I just wanted to spend some time with you Molly dear. We barely get any time together and I know we started dating only a month or so ago but I feel like I've known you my whole life and well…I wanted to use tonight to say something to you" he finished glancing anxiously at her.

Arthur Weasley was a fine young man. He had beautiful eyes with thick lashes and a few freckles scattered across each cheek. He had neatly combed bright orange hair and a smile that could cause heart attacks. When he looked at her now with such uncertainty and fear her heart swelled and she leaned in and pecked his cheek. "Of course darling tell me" she replied.

"Uh well I- I mean I um- Well what I mean to say is that um-"

"For goodness sake Arthur spit it out!" Molly scolded him. She had a short temper but he didn't seem to mind.

"I LOVE YOU!" yelled Arthur.

"Arthur why in Merlins beard did you yell? Now we'll be caught for sure!" Molly shot him an exasperated look.

"Oh I um didn't think about that" mumbled Arthur, blushing bright red.

"Well if it means anything I love you too" whispered Molly. Arthur stared at her in surprise then the biggest grin Molly had ever seen appeared across his face. They both heard running footsteps coming up the stairs.

"This time I got you's and I'll 'ave you by the toes for this one!" yelled Filch.

They both looked at each other in horror and bolted down the other side of the tower and across a few hallways running around, down staircases and around bends with Filch always just a few turns behind them. How on earth was he tracking them? They ended up stopping next to a large stretch of plain white wall huffing and puffing.

"God Arthur we need a place to hide!" yelled Molly. She couldn't possibly run any further.

Arthur looked around desperately trying to find a hiding space but it was impossible. We need a place to hid he kept repeating like a mantra in his head looking for anything at all. Across the wall from them, a door suddenly appeared, it slowly came into focus and opened in front of them. Arthur and Molly took one look at each other and then dived through the door. It closed and disappeared behind them.

Molly looked around and saw a great king sized bed with Egyptian covers and silk mattress coverings all in black and gold with around 8 pillows piled on top of it. A fireplace, food on silver trays a beautiful gold rug, and armchair and a shelf with books on it. Molly stared for several minutes before looking back at Arthur.

"Oh Arthur it's beautiful! You planned this all along didn't you? It's so sweet thank you!" Molly yelled whilst leaping towards him and capturing him in a hug. She kissed him and let go and walked over to the bed and laid upon it.

"Ah well Molly I didn't really-"started Arthur.

"Oh Arthur this bed is wonderful how ever did you get it?" Molly asked, interrupting him.

"Oh well Molly I didn't-"started Arthur again.

"My goodness roast chicken, potatoes with herbs, some pumpkin soup and treacle tart! How did you know my favourite meal?" exclaimed Molly.

She looked at Arthur with tears in her eyes. He sighed and walked over to her, snaking his arms around her waist. "Because I love you and pay attention Molly dear" he whispered into her ear and kissed her cheek. She shuddered and looked up at him through her lashes and smiled. They both sat down and ate their fill, both enjoying the amazing cooking and talking about school, homework and what not.

"I'm tired Arthur" Molly said through her yawn. He chuckled and grabbed her hand and led her to the bed. Clothes were folded on top of the covers and she grabbed the girls set and ducked behind the changing screen. Arthur watched her shadow shed clothes and change into her night wear. He wasn't about to lie. He was getting a bit too excited watching her. She had amazing curves, a decent set of breasts and thicker thighs which he preferred to stick thin thighs.

She walked out and looked at him, she blushed and giggled. He didn't understand why and took not time to. She was wearing a lavender chemise and silk lavender shorts that weren't tight but weren't loose either, just hug to her body. He stared at her. He realised he was staring and got up to change.

He ducked behind the screen and looked down to unbutton his pants and saw what Molly had been giggling about. He thought he'd die right then and there from embarrassment. His erection tented his trousers like a mountain and he quickly ripped of his trousers and pulled on the shorts that had been supplied for him.

No shirt? That was worrying. He knew he had a great body but he didn't want to think that Molly would take it the wrong way. He would wait until she was ready for sex, he would never push her for it.

He strolled out and it was him turn to be amused and Molly stared at him, her mouth hung open as she oogled his chest.

He chuckled and she snapped back to the present. She blushed and moved back so her head was resting against the pillows. Arthur clambered onto the bed and on top of Molly. Her breathing quickened as she gazed up at him. He leant down and lightly kissed her. She kissed him back with such passion and ferocity it surprised him.

She tugged him closer by his hair and wrapped her legs around him. He grabbed one of her thighs in one hand and the other made it was into her hair. He stroked her beautiful red hair and its luscious curls.

She gasped as his member accidently brushed against her core through their thin clothes. He froze. He'd gone too far he knew it and looked into her eyes with an apology forming on his tongue when she looked at him with her lust filled eyes and demanded "more". That one word was all it took for him to lose control.

He growled and kissed her, running his tongue along her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, deepening the kiss. This time he dug his fingers into her thigh and grinded against her. He moaned and so did she. "Again" Molly begged breathlessly. Arthur grinded into her again. He did it again and again and again, getting faster and faster while he made out with her. It was frustrating because it was a tease and they both got pleasure but would never reach it this way.

"Off" she demanded. He looked confused but started to get off her. "Not you, your clothes Arthur" she said exasperated at his slowness. He looked at her in surprise.

"Are you sure" he asked.

"Yes I'm sure Arthur now hurry up before you ruin the moment" said Molly. He hurried after that statement and practically ripped his boxers off. She stared at his member. Gosh it's huge she thought. How the hell does that fit anywhere.

Arthur reached up and pulled her top and then shorts off. Molly rolled them over until she was on top and started to climb lower. Arthur startled at her actions asked again "Are you sure Molly?".

"Yes" whispered Molly.

She finally reached down there and grabbed his member. The other girls had talked to her about how to do this but she still wasn't sure. Hopefully she wasn't bad. She took him in her mouth and started to suck, lick and bob her head up and down like the girls said although it seemed stupid to her. She was proved wrong however at Arthur's gasps and moans. He moaned her name and it turned her on a lot.

She swirled her tongue around his tip and continued which got a very big moan from Arthur. She was quickly learning what he liked most and started to quicken, mostly with her hand.

"Merlin's beard Molly where did you learn to do that. Bloody hell! I'm close oh god" yelled Arthur.

Molly felt very sexy and smirked inwardly at his statements. She nodded at him and started going twice the speed she was already and he yelled and his moans got quicker and his breathing faster and she knew he was just about to – and there it was. He reached it with his hand in her hair and still inside her mouth. She swallowed and looked up at him. He stared at her in wonder.

He pulled her up the bed and prepared to return the favour. She smiled at him and spread her legs. She didn't really know what to expect. She had never really touched herself or anything so it was a new experience for her. He kissed the inside of her thighs and her shaky breathing quickened. She looked down at him and he looked at her. Something looked so sexy about the way he looked at her from down there and her heart stopped beating for a second. He smirked at her and took one long lick from the bottom all the way to the top.

She gasped and tightened her hands which had somehow gotten into his hair. He flicked his tongue over her clit and few times, gently. His warm tongue did wonders to her body and she felt ecstasy spreading through her whole body. Mostly it burned in a ball right in the lower part of her stomach. He continued this, sometimes pausing to suck on it which elicited loud moans from Molly.

After a while he inserted one finger. It was tight at first but thanks to her wetness it was pretty easy after a while, he pumped her with one finger then eventually slid in another. He knew that's all that would fit inside her and started to pump her fast whilst sucking on her clit.

"OH GOD, OH GOD, OH GOD, YES RIGHT THERE, MERLINS BEARD OH MY GOD!" yelled molly, bucking underneath him. Sweat was falling off her in rivulets and she could feel herself getting close.

"I'm so close hun oh my god" she moaned.

He tried to work even faster. Making sure to be gentle on her clit but to play around with it a lot. He looked at her as he toyed with her and suddenly it was all too much for Molly and she exploded. She felt like she was shattering into a million pieces and god did it feel good. She was whimpering and moaning while her legs shook and Arthur was kissing her legs and moving up to lie next to her stroking her hair and kissing her cheek. She looked at him and smiled. Her moment of bliss passed and they just stared at each other, conveying their love without words. Then she rolled over and he slung and arm over her waist and slid in behind her and fell promptly fell asleep.


	2. Brothers

**Heyya, second story finally up, let me know if there's a certain pairing you wanna read :) only the plot is mine.**

"God dammit Sirius I try so god damn hard to keep you out of trouble and yet somehow we always end up like this!" yelled James as they ran through the corridors, narrowly avoiding a third grader as they ran from Filch.

"It's not my fault he's so set on getting us, you always get us in to trouble too!" huffed Sirius as they continued to run.

Eventually the noise behind them stopped. They shared a look and slowed down in a random corridor. "I don't think Filch is after us anymore, I think he took a wrong turn or something," stated Sirius.

"Nah he's probably ran around to block us from the front," said James. _Crap what were they going to do._ James wouldn't be so worried if Filch hadn't started dealing out whippings not long ago. He was determined to not let Sirius get whipped or his Mom and dad would give him an earful and he'd have to deal with his sulking ass for ages. Even though it was Sirius that had gotten them in trouble this time, he was going to find a way out.

"Hmmmm, somewhere to hide…" whispered James periodically, scanning the area around them for a god hiding place. The statues wouldn't do. They'd certainly check behind the curtain. "Somewhere to hide…" he kept whispering.

"James, look!" Yelled Sirius. James had a heart attack thinking it was Filch but when he looked where Sirius was pointing he saw a door. Surely that hadn't been there before. James and Sirius shared an astonished look before both diving into the room.

A classroom, James thought, perfect there were many places to hide in a classroom. When they entered they found a room full of couches and pillows. _Weird,_ thought James. They both ran separate ways to find hiding spots. James hid behind a book shelf He was skinny so he squeezed himself between the wall and the shelf. Sirius was more stocky than James so he found a sort of wardrobe only it was full with pillow sheets and what not. He climbed into the top shelf inside the wardrobe and pulled a sheet over himself.

They just panted, waiting for Filch to come looking. Finally after several tense moments, they heard noise outside the room. They both involuntarily flinched and glanced at each other's hiding places making sure that they couldn't see each other.

Sirius panicked, he realised that there was a window behind James and although he didn't peek out from behind the shelf, if you looked into the window you could see his reflection hiding behind the shelf. _Crap!_ He thought. He was about to somehow convey this to James when they heard noises close to the door. They both held their breath, thinking that Filch was about to enter the room.

"NOOOOO, I had 'em I swear I 'ad 'em! Those filthy little buggers are hidin' somewhere I know it! You can't hide fo'ever you lil' gits!" yelled Filch. They heard him throw the statues everywhere, heard the curtain ripped down. They were panicking. If Filch found them he was going to kill them. They heard the noise slowly trail away.

They both continued to stay absolutely still but when Filch didn't return after 15 long minutes James finally emerged from behind the shelf. "Sirius?" he called. Sirius attempted to roll off the shelf and land on his feet but instead he just rolled and fell onto the floor.

"Ow, bloody stupid shelf," he muttered. James smirked and rolled his eyes at him before extending a hand and helping him up.

"Look," James said, pointing at the place where they came in. There was no door. They both shared another puzzled look before walking to the couches, each plopping down into one. They both started laughing. It was more of relief but slightly adrenaline prompted as well.

Eventually they calmed down and started talking about random things. Quidditch, class, homework, well more about how they had both failed to do their homework yet again. Lupin and Wormtail were probably wondering where they were but they weren't bothered. Lupin would probably visit Filch, realise they weren't there and dismiss his worried. Wormtail on the other hand would probably cry from worry.

"Hey you coming for summer holidays?" asked James grinning lazily at Sirius.

"Eh, I dunno, mom said last time I looked like I had had way too much fun," he said with a disgusted look on his face. James looked at him worriedly.

"You know, don't listen to that old bat. I know she's your mother and all but she's a downright hag she is. I wish you could live with me, you're my brother anyways," said James longingly.

"I'm not your brother James," said Sirius teasingly.

James fixed him with an astonished and serious look, " Yes you are Sirius. You aren't 'like' my brother, you are my brother so shut up," he said the last part with a smile.

"I know James I was just joking, you're my brother too, you ugly git," he smirked back.

"I'm incredibly handsome I have no idea what you are talking about," said James, fetching the snitch out of his inner pocket to play with. Sirius just rolled his eyes.

"So then how's it going with Lily," he asked with a knowing look on his face.

James frowned, "That's not because I'm ugly, it's because she thinks I'm… conceited," he said the last word uncertainly as if he was tasting something he didn't like, " whatever that means" he said nonchalantly.

Sirius chuckled, "You are conceited James," he grinned.

"What in the bloody hell is conceited?!" James asked finally.

Sirius just stared at him. "I… I thought you were joking… Don't you know what conceited means?" He asked shocked. James shook his head. Sirius let out a big guffaw, and starting rolling on the floor laughing. "God James," he gasped," You seriously need to return to primary school," he said in between laughs. James glared at him.

"Are you going to tell me or not," said James defensively.

"It means like up yourself or self-absorbed," said Sirius finally.

"Oh," said James happily, "well in that case she's right, I love no one else as much as I love myself," said James grinning. Sirius just looked at him and chuckled shaking his head.

"So you reckon you'll get with her then?" asked Sirius.

"I know this sounds weird but I don't just want to 'get with her', I actually really, really like her, almost as much as I like myself," Joked James," I want to date her, marry her, maybe have kids with her," said James with a dreamy look on his face.

Sirius just smiled knowingly. He was happy for James. He pat him on the back an leaned back into his chair. He wished he could find a girl to love like James did. James denied he loved her but they all knew. It was pretty obvious, and he wished he could experience it. Wished he could find that person he would spend the rest of his life with. Unfortunately he couldn't see himself with anyone. He had this horrible feeling he would end up alone. He had started to fall for Pandora but then Xenophilius Lovegood had to worm his way into her heart.

"You know, if I ever have kids, you're definitely going to be their godfather. As well as their unofficial uncle," said James watching him closely. Sirius beamed at him.

"Of course I will, I don't need your permission for that," he said jokingly, and James playfully punched him in the arm.

They spent the rest of that evening talking in the room which never grew cold enough to need the blankets. They laughed and talked about serious things. They mused about Snape and that whole gang of boys who they were convinced were going to be dark wizards when they grew up. They decided to go back to the dormitory after a while as it was getting late and they had homework they needed Lupin to do for them.

Tomorrow they would find that the room was gone and they would try for a few years after that to open the mysterious room to no avail.

**REVIEW :D**


	3. Dramoine?

**Hi guys, so I know it's been ages since i've updated this one and to be honest only one person reviewed which was a little discouraging when you consider the amount of people that have read it. So basically I've been focusing more on my main and first fan fic: hate vs love (TMI) which I am hoping to finish soon. I needed to take a break from that one however so here's another lemon/smut or whatever you guys call it. **

* * *

"STUPEFY!" she screamed flicking her wand behind her blindly.

"Petrificus Totalum!" he yelled missing her ear by inches.

By now she was sweating, she had to find someone to hide. She was turning corners at random hoping to god she wouldn't run into a dead end. She head him puffing loudly and he sounded further and further away. She was now two whole turns ahead of him. Enough time for her to find a hiding place.

"Impedimenta," she called aiming behind her yet again.

"Impervius," he yelled which caused her to stumble forward a bit. She rounded another corner.

She happened upon a long corridor. _Yes! The Room of Requirement!_ She walked as fast as she could begging the wall for somewhere to hide of face of Draco Malfoy. Finally a door opened and she was through, but just as she closed it she heard someone rounding the corner.

She ran to the other side of the room and fell into a fighting stance. Draco threw the door open and came at her. "Avifors!" she yelled a fraction of a second after Draco.

"Expelliarmus!"

Her wand flew into his hand. She stumbled slightly and then there was silence. _Oh god, oh god, oh god,_ her mind chanted. _What is he going to do to me?_ He was shaking with anger. He raised a finger to point it at her.

"I am nothing like my father you bitch! I will never be anything like him. Don't you dare say that ever again!" he was now up in her face having moved towards her during his yelling.

She didn't dare breathe let alone move. She was already backed against the wall with only a few centimetres parting them. She blushed furiously at their proximity. She had only been this close to Victor and all they had done was kiss. She was not going to let him control her. She shoved hard against him.

"I'll say what I want Malfoy, "she snarled warningly. "You are like your father, you've tortured me for years. Do you expect that to just go away?" she said sarcastically. He looked at her with mixed emotions. She stared at him in what she hoped was a defiant glare but in his eyes she saw regret, sadness, exhaustion and anger. Eventually the anger won out.

"I am nothing like my father," he said quietly. He was so calm and collected that it scared her. It reminded her of a snake, silent and preparing to strike. She tried to jump out of the way but he grabbed her by the waist and swung her back.

He caught her wrists and shoved her against the wall, swinging her hands up above her head. She bucked against him but that just made him freeze. She stopped too. They both realised their closeness and Draco's face flushed slightly. He locked eyes with her and they both looked at each other with confusion. Not understanding why they weren't fighting.

She saw it in his eyes, the exhaustion. It was back. She was tired too. This war was taking its toll on both of them. They both moped around all day like the walking dead. She studied the bags under his eyes and the lankness of his hair. His skin was pale, well paler than usual. And his grey eyes had lost their mischievous sparkle. She found herself missing it. Missing him the way he had been. Even if it was just their usual banter, it always filled him with life.

She understood his state because she shared the same problems. She had been getting no sleep, her hair had lost its shine and was now wavy instead of curly. Her skin was paling due to the sun's absence because she spent most of her time inside practicing charms and spells that could be of use to her in battle. Her eyes were dead. They looked like mere ghosts of the warm brown eyes that previously resided there.

She looked back up at him and reached one hand into his hair. He gave her a look of utmost surprise. They both needed to feel she decided. They had both been dead for so long now and they had a talent for bringing each other to life. If anyone was going to fix her it was him.

She let her other hand break free from his hold and trace his cheek, she cupped it and worked little circles into it with her thumb. She saw wonder emanating from his eyes as he stared at her. His face blushed slightly and it was a lovely sight. She smiled and looked back into his eyes.

"You're beautiful when you blush," she whispered. And just like that he lost control. He grabbed her legs and pulled them up around his waist and buried his head in her neck, his arms came around her and hugged her to him like that. She hugged him back until he pulled away slightly to look at her.

"You're beautiful, blushing or not," he whispered near her ear. She pulled back and grinned at him. She didn't want to make this easy. She wanted to banter, to joke, to spring that life back up in him.

"Really because I'm pretty sure the words used to be filthy mudblood," she said giving him a smile to let him know she was joking. He started kissing her neck and she sighed contently.

"I only said that because I liked you and I thought you were gorgeous," he said.

She pulled back and looked at him incredulously. "But this started in first year, you don't mean to say you've liked me ever since first year?" she asked. He blushed and looked at the floor and she laughed.

She lowered herself out of his embrace. "That's cute, "she said leaning up and kissing his cheek. He rolled his eyes.

"Please don't ever call me cute, I am a man not a kitten," he said smiling down at her.

"Cute," she singed walking past him to a bed that had materialised out of nowhere. He raised and eye brow at her. When she turned her back he ran towards her, grabbed her and laid her on the bed. She shrieked and then giggled when she was laid on the bed.

He jumped on top of her, straddling her. "Am I cute now?" he asked knowing shed probably still say yes since she's stubborn that way.

"Nope you're sexy now," she whispered. He was taken off guard and looked back into her eyes. They were smouldering and filled with lust.

He could only stare at her when she gave him that look. "I…" he said failing in finding words to answer her with.

"Come here," she said gently. Her voice sounded like silk, smooth and sexy. He leant towards her and she flipped them so she was on the top. He gasped and then remained silent. She shed her school top and skirt. Now only wearing her lace black bra and panties and her tie and high socks. He was practically drooling over her.

She was absolutely perfect in every way. Smooth creamy skin, curves in al the right places, decent breasts and a plump bottom. What made it even more alluring was that she didn't seem to work to keep her body this way, it was just her natural form. He gripped her hip in one hand and her hair with the other and pulled her down to kiss her. When their lips met it was like fireworks went off.

Her body melted into his, he tasted like pepper, spices and other dark but amazing things. His scent and taste invaded her brain and eventually became all she could think about. His lips were so tender and gentle yet passionate at the same time she felt wetness pooling in her nether regions and her body sparking like it was being electrocuted. There was something so mysterious and sexy about him that she just couldn't handle.

On the other hand, she smelled like honey and sunshine. Anything light and beautifully sweet. She was the beacon of hope in his dreary life. She was so innocent, her lips were so plump and soft. Her touch sent warmness flooding through his body, it was like he was on fire. He felt his hardness growing and felt her warm angelic glow surround him.

He ran his tongue along her bottom lip before pulling her lip in to suck on. She opened her lips and he delved into her sweetness. Their tongues danced and stroked each other and it felt wonderfully sensual to both of them. They both pulled back, panting. Hermione took the opportunity to run her finger under the hem of his top before pulling it up, over his head.

She then undid his button on his pants and helped him slide those off too. He flipped them over yet again so that he was on top and used one hand to hold himself upright and the other grabbed her waist.

She loved the feeling of his skin on hers, especially when he grabbed her. He lent towards her neck and starting sucking on it which elicited a small delicate moan from Hermione. He shuddered and continued to suck and bite her neck. Her arms wrapped around his torso and her nails starting biting into his back to release her pleasure she was feeling.

He smirked and made his way down to her boobs. He reached behind her and unclasped the bra, flinging it somewhere unknown to him and taking one of her nipples into his mouth. She jerked and leaned up into him moaning louder than before.

_Hmmm, so her breasts are a weakness for her? _He moved to the other one and she felt little jolts of fire going down to her centre where she longed for friction. As if knowing what she needed, Draco leant the lower half of his body down and grinded against her gently. She threw her head back and practically purred. He moaned a bit at the contact as well.

He decided he couldn't hold back anymore. "Do you want to do this?" he asked her seriously, hoping to god she would say yes. He hadn't felt this alive in a very long time and looking at her he could already see changes in her. Her eyes were alive again, her face wasn't pale anymore and a blush warmed her cheeks. She wasn't so lethargic and her hair even bounced better although that could be because it was all tangle now from her head thrashing, he smirked inwardly at himself.

"Yes, I want you," she said seriously. She noticed the way his eyes were alive and sparkling, his face flushed with warmth and his hair mused up which, coupled with his smile, took years off his appearance.

He moved back up to plant a small tender kiss on her lips before inching her panties down with his long slender fingers. She couldn't help but feel nervous about the pain she knew would come but staring at his body, his muscles rippling and his amazing face kept her from chickening out.

He slowly started to push into her. Instantly she started scrunching up her face in discomfort but he placed little kisses between her eyebrows and all over her face in an attempt to soothe her pain. She couldn't help but giggle at what he was doing. Suddenly he felt a sharp pain.

"Oh," she gasped and he froze, worried he had really hurt her.

"Are you ok?" he asked worriedly.

"Yes I'm fine I mean it hurt but not as much as everyone says it does, they over exaggerated it so much I mean honestly yeah it hurt a lot but it was over in like two seconds so really I don't think OH-," Hermione's rant was cut off by Draco thrusting into her. She was rambling and he had decided to cut her off and thought of a great way to do it. He started thrusting slowly and she let out small moans and sounds of pleasure which vibrated through his body.

He loved the noises she made. They continued like this for a while longer before she dug her nails into his back deeper and commanded him to go faster. Her dominant tone and the way she looked at him with desperation turned him on a lot and soon enough he was pounding into her.

At this point in time Hermione was moaning louder than ever, biting his biceps and neck, whatever she could reach and squirming underneath him from all the pleasure she was receiving. Draco was in awe of Hermione and her beauty, from the sweat that covered her body and the way she was calling his name.

When they were both done they just lay together contemplating what they had done. Draco laid on his back with one arm bent under his head and the other around Hermione who, on her side, snuggled into Draco's warmth.

Their legs tangled together and they revelled in each other's scents, bodies still humming, both grinning like idiots at each other. She wasn't sure if this was love but it was defiantly something. They regaled each other with stories about their past, poked fun at one another and kissed for the rest of the night.

They both knew this wasn't a onetime thing and that their bodies would be craving each other the second they went their separate ways. Instead of talking about the future and what they were going to do, they decided to just relax and let the road lead them wherever it will and to just enjoy the ride.

* * *

**REMEMBER REVIEW AND WHATNOT**


End file.
